Duele el amor
by Karol93
Summary: Comienza en sexto curso en Hogwarts y Harry empieza a sentir algo por la hermana de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, Ron tiene la cabeza puesta en otros asuntos. ¿Conseguirán conquistar el amor? Y si cuentan con un poco de ayuda...  H/G y R/Hr
1. Encontrando Sentimientos

_Hola a todos los que ha decidido entrar a esta historia. Espero que les guste y que disfruten con ella. Os cuento un poco de ella. Comienza en el sexto año de Harry, sin embargo no sigue la línea del Príncipe Mestizo (exceptuando algunas cosas). Las parejas son Harry y Ginny y Ron y Hermione. También aparecen Neville y Luna como personajes principales. _

_Este es el capítulo piloto. Prometo hacer los demás más interesantes y divertidos. Por lo menos lo intentaré. Tanto si les gusta como si no, espero que me lo hagan saber. Recibo todo tipo de críticas y de sugerencias._

_Gracias por leer. _

_**1.- ENCONTRANDO SENTIMIENTOS**_

El Expreso de Hogwarts se puso en marcha. Las familias gritaban el último adiós a sus hijos, mientras saludaban con los brazo en alto. Algunos niños pequeños corrían a lado del tren agitando el brazo efusivamente para despedir a sus hermanos mayores. Cuando el tren aceleró, apenas se pudo echar un vistazo final al andén. Harry agarró su baúl y avanzó por el pasillo buscando un compartimiento. Los estudiantes saludaban a sus amigos con fuertes abrazos y con amplias sonrisas. Algunos de ellos, se volvían para mirar a Harry. Pares de ojos seguían fijamente a Harry mientras caminaba lentamente por el pasillo arrastrando su pesado baúl.

Pasó delante de compartimientos llenos de gente que murmuraban y cuchicheaban en cuanto Harry cruzaba por su lado. Intentando alejar esos extraños y, aún así, esperados comportamientos de su mente. Quería pasar, por primera vez, un año tranquilo; pero a la vista estaba que eso no iba a ser posible. Después de haber sido tratado como un psicópata trastornado y enfermo el pasado curso; pensó que este año iba a ser un poco mejor. Al menos, ya sabían todos que decía la verdad respecto a la vuelta de Voldemort. Ahora, nadie ponía en duda su palabra ni la de Dumbledore. Eso quizás le hiciera sentir un poco mejor. Sin embargo, estaba a punto de comenzar un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Un nuevo curso donde volvería a jugar al Quidditch, donde era capitán del equipo y donde no volvería a ver la cara de Umbridge. Con ese pensamiento, aceleró el paso evadiéndose de su alrededor. Pero, volvió al mundo real cuando divisó una larga cabellera pelirroja casi al final de pasillo. Ginny hablaba animadamente con unas amigas. La miró sin saber qué hacer. Quería ir con ella a buscar un compartimiento, donde esperar a Ron y Hermione, y hablar sobre lo divertido que había sido el verano.

Sonriendo, se acercó a ella. Las demás chicas, al verlo, pararon de hablar y lo miraron, haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Ginny se giró:

-¡Hola Harry!- saludó sonriendo.

-¡Hola!- saludó él, intentado parecer amable, pero la verdad es que esas chicas y sus curiosas miradas lo estaban poniendo un poco nervioso- ¡Eh..! Voy a buscar un compartimiento…¿Vienes?

-Muchas gracias, Harry. Pero le prometí a Dean que iría a verlo- contentó ella- Quizás me pase luego.

- Bueno…está bien- dijo Harry desanimado- Hasta luego entonces.

Harry siguió avanzando por el pasillo. Dean. Genial. ¿Por qué el simple hecho de pronunciar ese nombre le dolía como si le hubiesen clavado un cuchillo en el estómago? ¿Por qué le dolía aún más cuando lo decía ella? ¿Cuántas veces habrá oído ese nombre durante el verano? Tuvo que soportar a Hermione y Ginny hablando del noviazgo de ésta última, mientras Ron y él jugaban al ajedrez. Aunque la mente de Harry siempre estaba más pendiente a la conversación de las chicas que a Ron cargándose a todos sus peones. La verdad es que Dean siempre había sido amigo suyo y se llevaban bien. Sin embargo, cuando Ginny dijo que había elegido a Dean en el viaje de vuelta, Harry creyó que era una broma. Que sólo lo hacía para provocar a Ron. Pero era a él a quien había provocado.

Aún recordaba ese sentimiento que le había asaltado una mañana de agosto en la Madriguera. Harry bajó a desayunar. La cocina estaba vacía, aunque el desayuno estaba en la mesa. Harry se acercó a la ventana y pudo ver a la Señora Weasley tendiendo la ropa en el jardín.

-Sírvete lo que quieras, Harry- le había dicho con esa sonrisa maternal que la caracteriza. Él le respondió con un simple asentamiento de cabeza. Se sentó a la mesa y cuando estaba a punto de coger la jarra de zumo de calabaza, una lechuza entró por otra ventana de la cocina. Era una lechuza que él nunca había visto. Era de color pardo, con grandes ojos amarillos y llevaba una carta atada en la pata. La lechuza se posó sobre la mesa y estiró la pata. Harry miró alrededor, pero no acudió nadie, así que desató la carta. La lechuza echó a volar y salió por la ventana.

Harry miró la carta. Era para Ginny de Dean. De repente, una rabia incontenida recorrió a Harry de arriba a abajo. Sintió unas ganas enormes de romper la carta en mil pedazos, de echarla a la chimenea, de enterrarla en el jardín a mil metros de profundidad. La tentación de abrirla era demasiado grande. En ese momento, Ginny apareció en la cocina sobresaltando a Harry.

¿Había hecho lo correcto al habérsela dado? ¿Quizás podría haberle dicho que era para él? Pero… ¿quién le iba a escribir a él ahora que Sirius no estaba? No, se dijo Harry, había hecho lo que debía, aunque le molestara.

-¡Harry!- alguien lo llamó. Harry sacudió la cabeza, intentando borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Neville le saludaba con la mano al final del pasillo.

Ron cogió el baúl de Hermione y lo puso en la rejilla portaequipajes con bastante dificultad.

-Hermione ¿se puede saber a quién has matado y por qué lo has metido en el baúl?

-Ronald. No te quejes tanto-protestó Hermione- ¿Has sido tú el que se ha ofrecido a llevarme el baúl? Además, sólo son libros.

-¡Ah!- dijo Ron frotándose la espalda y sentándose al lado de Hermione en el compartimiento de los prefectos- No sabía que habías comprado la librería entera. No te basta con tener una biblioteca llena de libros en el colegio.

-No seas exagerado. Los necesito- repuso Hermione- Tú también deberías llevar algunos. Te vendrían bien.

-No Hermione. Gracias, pero con los del colegio son suficientes. Y si llevará el baúl lleno de libros, no tendría espacio para las cosas verdaderamente importantes.

- ¿Cuáles son esas cosas tan importantes para tí?-preguntó Hermione encarándolo.

-Bueno, pues…mi escoba-contestó Ron- Sin ella no podré entrar en el equipo de Quidditch.

-¿Te importa más el Quidditch que tus estudios?-dijo Hermione- Bueno, no debería escandalizarme. Está claro que es lo único que os importa a los chicos.

- ¿Qué?- se indignó Ron- A mí me importan más cosas a parte de Quidditch.

-¿Cómo qué?

- Pues…- De repente Ron se sonrojó. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Que para él, el Quidditch no era nada comparado con ella. Que prefería mil veces pasar las tardes a su lado que ir al entrenamiento. No…No podía hacerlo. Aún no. En ese momento, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entraron los demás prefectos. Ron volvió la cabeza y miró por la ventanilla intentando esconder el sonrojo de su cara.

Ginny miraba con aspecto aburrido a su novio y a Seamus mientras conversaban sobre sus vacaciones. Lavender y Parvati estaban sentadas enfrente de Ginny, comentando los últimos cotilleos del verano. El arrepentimiento de Ginny por haber rechazado la invitación de Harry le hacía sentir fatal. Había hecho lo correcto ¿no? Estaba con quien debía estar. Con su novio. Aún no se acostumbraba a eso. Dean Thomas, su novio. El chico con el que bromeaba y reía en la sala común, el chico que la invitó varias veces a ir a Hogmeade, pero que había rechazado porque ya se había comprometido con Michael. A Ginny le dolía verlo resignarse y alejarse de ella con cara triste y apagada. Sin embargo, él estuvo con ella cuando cortó con Michael. Dean la acompañó en sus largas noches en vela, cuando solía discutir con su novio. Dean la animaba con sus chistes malos y sus preciosos dibujos. Fue Dean quien la besó una noche en la vacía sala común hacia final de curso. Fue él quien le pidió salir. Y ahora no podía negarse a su compañía. Ginny no podía negar que le quería mucho y que sentía un profundo cariño por él. Pero muchas veces se había preguntado si era amor. Si realmente estaba enamorada.

-¡Ginny! ¿Me escuchas?- dijo Dean mirándola extrañado. Ginny levantó despacio la cabeza y lo miró- Te estaba diciendo que si quieres jugar a los naipes explosivos conmigo y con Seamus.

-Claro- le contestó Ginny sonriendo. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo. No quería hacerle daño. Ginny se acercó a ello y cogió la baraja.

Hermione recorría el pasillo del tren y miraba cautelosamente los compartimientos, buscando algún comportamiento que se saliera de la más estricta legalidad. Ron, por su parte, prefería quedarse apoyado en la pared del vagón vigilando.

-Hermiones, ¿quieres parar?-dijo Ron- Me estás poniendo un poquito nervioso.

-Ron, no podemos quedarnos quietos. Hay que vigilar bien- dijo Hermione- Sino que hacemos aquí. Somos prefectos y debemos ser responsables.

-Ya. Pero tú te pasa de responsable. Has pasado por ese compartimiento siete veces. Déjales un poco de intimidad.

-No me fío-repuso Hermione- Los he visto entrar con una caja de Sortilegios Weasley y eso no augura nada bueno.

Ron resopló y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. A veces, Hermione era una causa perdida. De repente, la puerta de un compartimiento cercano se abrió y por ella salió un muchacho alto, corpulento y apuesto. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo y cuando vio a Hermione, le sonrió seductoramente. Hermione le respondió de forma automática con otra sonrisa. Después volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta. Hermione se quedó estupefacta. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había sonrojado bastante y que su sonrisa estaba grabada aún en su rostro.

Ron la miró espantado. Un fuego ardiente recorrió todo su cuerpo y apretó fuertemente los puños. Se acercó a Hermione y la cogió por el brazo. Ella se asustó y borró la sonrisa.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?-preguntó Hermione.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo. ¿Quién era ese?

-No lo sé. No le conozco.

-¿Ah no? Y a que vienen esas sonrisas estúpidas.

Hermione empezó a enfadarse y se soltó del brazo de Ron.

-Solo ha sido por educación. Él me ha sonreído a modo de saludo y yo le he contestado.

-Y si es tan educado, ¿por qué a mí no me ha saludado?- comentó Ron.

-Mira, Ronald. Déjalo ya. ¿Vale? No sé porqué te importa tanto esta tontería. Y te repito que no lo conozco- miró su reloj y dijo- Ya ha acabado nuestro turno. Me voy al compartimiento con Harry.

Hermione se alejó dando zancadas y con la cabeza alta. Ron la miró mientras se iba. Aún con la cara roja y nervioso, la siguió pero manteniendo la distancia.


	2. Los amigos siempre tienen razón

_¡Hola! Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos los que habéis pasado por aquí. Espero que os guste el capítulo. _

**2.- LOS AMIGOS SIEMPRE TIENEN RAZÓN**

Harry bajó las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor ajustándose bien la túnica. Había salido tan rápido del dormitorio que casi no le había dado tiempo a vestirse bien. Ron le esperaba abajo junto a Hermione. O por lo menos eso le dijo. Pero en la sala común sólo estaba Hermione sentada en un sillón con un gran libro de transformaciones.

-¿Dónde está Ron?

Hermione levantó la mirada. Cerró lentamente el libro y se levantó.

-Yo creí que venía contigo-respondió.

-No. En la habitación no estaba y…-unos pasos apresurados bajaron por la escalera. Ron apareció sofocado y jadeando. Llevaba la corbata desabrochada y traía la mochila medio abierta. Los pergaminos amenazaban con caerse al suelo. Hermione se acercó a Ron y le cogió la mochila.

-Perdonad. Me he quedado dormido.

-No importa-dijo Hermione- Vamos a desayunar- Hermione le devolvió a Ron la mochila cerrada y cogió su libro de transformaciones y lo metió en la suya. Salieron por el hueco del retrato y se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor.

Todos los estudiantes estaban emocionados por el inicio de las clases. Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron entre las mesas buscando un sitio para sentarse. Encontraron un hueco hacia el final de la mesa, cerca de la mesa de los profesores. El profesor Dumbledore conversaba animadamente con el profesor Flitwick. A su lado, la profesora Sprout mostraba a la Señora Pomfrey un trozo de pergamino, que Harry adivinó como una nueva lista de plantas y remedios medicinales. Por su parte, la profesora McGonagall pasaba por la mesa de Gryffindor repartiendo horarios. Harry cogió el suyo y miró que a primera hora tenía pociones con el profesor Slughorn.

-Genial-ironizó Ron- Por lo menos no la tenemos con Snape. Espero que el profesor Slughorn sepa hacer más interesantes las clases, sino, no tendré más remedio que quedarme dormido sobre las colas de rata.

-Ron, las clases del profesor Snape también eran interesantes- se enfadó Hermione- El problema era que vosotros no atendíais.

-Para escuchar cómo me criticaba- comentó Harry-No gracias, prefiero dormirme con Ron.

-Así vais los dos- les reprochó Hermione. Cogió el libro de transformaciones y lo apoyó sobre su taza. Hundió su cara entre las páginas y no los miró.

-¿Qué tienes que decir de nosotros?- se irritó Ron- Que yo sepa, no hemos repetido ningún curso. Y bueno…es algo normal que hayamos suspendido algunos exámenes del T.I.M.O, pero hemos llegado hasta sexto curso sin ayuda.

-¿Sin ayuda?-dijo Hermione sin levantar la mirada.

-Tienes que reconocer que ella nos ha ayudado mucho con apuntes y esas cosas- aseguró Harry.

Ron se puso rojo porque le fastidiaba tener que darle la razón a Hermione, quien aún leía concentradamente el libro, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero también hemos puesto mucho de nuestra parte ¿no?

Pero Ron se quedó sin el apoyo de su amigo, pues en ese momento Ginny acababa de llegar y Harry se quedó mirándola y sonriéndole. Ginny se sentó al lado de Hermione.

-Buenos días- saludó contenta a todos y después miró a Harry- Harry, cuando sepas algo sobre el equipo de Quidditch, házmelo saber. Hay varios chicos de mi clase que están interesados en entrar en el equipo.

- ¿Y tú?- le preguntó Harry-¿Vas a presentarte a las pruebas?

-Claro. Espero que el capitán sea comprensivo con los Weasley.

-Sí, siempre viene bien tener algo de sangre Weasley en el equipo- dijo Ron- Sin los Weasley, el equipo de Gyffindor no habría sido nunca lo que es. Y este año no podemos ser menos. No hay que permitir que los de Slytherin se lleven nuestra copa. ¿Verdad Harry?

- Por supuesto. Y Ginny…no te preocupes, te avisaré cuando lo sepa. Espero que sea pronto. Hay que entrenar mucho. El año pasado no pudo jugar y quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

-No creo que Umbridge vuelva a asomar su asquerosa cara de sapo por aquí. Dumbledore le tendrá vetada la entrada- dijo Ginny. De repente volvió la cara y vio a Dean que la llamaba- Tengo que irme. Adiós.

Ginny fue corriendo a ver a Dean. Harry la siguió con la mirada. Dean la abrazó y le dio un corto beso. Harry empezó a tener mucho calor de repente y apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa, tan fuerte que se dejó las marcas de las uñas sobre la palma de la mano. Ginny salió del Gran Comedor acompañada por Dean, quien le llevaba la mochila.

Después del desayuno, los tres se dirigieron a la mazmorra de pociones. Cuando llegaron, vieron a varios alumnos de sexto curso, entre ellos Ernie Macmillan y Michael Corner, al que Ron miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Era bien sabido que Ron no soportaba a los chicos que se "aprovechaban" de su hermanita menor. Ahora Dean se había ganado su odio profundo y siempre lo saludaba de manera cortante, o ni siquiera lo saludaba. La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y el profesor Slughorn salió acompañado, inesperadamente, de Cormac McLaggen.

-Sí, señor McLugan. Me apetecería mucho volver a ver a su madre, pero ahora tengo mucho trabajo.

-Puede venir a pasar las Navidades. Mi madre hace una fiesta todos los años, y el ministro siempre se pasa por allí. Sería usted bienvenido.

-Gracias por su invitación. Pero ahora tengo que comenzar mi clase. Nos vemos más tarde. Adiós.

McLaggen se alejó de Slughorn con aire de superioridad. Cuando pasó al lado de Hermione, la miró y le sonrió. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente. Ron se apresuró a entrar en clase, seguido torpemente por Harry, que intercalaba miradas con Hermione y Ron. Cuando McLaggen se hubo ido, la sonrisa falsa de Slughorn se esfumó tan pronto cómo había llegado.

-Pesado-dijo en un murmullo, apenas audible. Alzó la voz y dijo- Vamos chicos, tenemos una clase muy interesante por delante.

Ron se sentó en una esquina. Sacó sus libros y los colocó sobre la mesa con rabia. Harry se sentó a su lado, seguido por Hermione.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Harry.

-Nada.

-No empieces con tus tonterías otra vez- le espetó Hermione.

-Pero ¿alguien puede explicarme qué está pasando?- exigió Harry. Ron abrió sus libros y fingió estar muy interesado en la Poción para Curar Furúnculos. Hermione suspiró y rodó los ojos.

-Ron está molesto porque McLaggen me sonríe muy a menudo. Ya me montó una escenita embarazosa en el tren.

- No es verdad- dijo Ron- Es solo que… ese chico no me cae bien. Es demasiado presumido.

-¿Y que hay de malo en qué se interese por Hermione?

-No se interesa por mí. Ya le dije que sólo es educado y me saluda.

-Y pone esa cara de imbécil cada vez que saluda a alguien.

Hermione estaba a punto de responderle, pero el profesor Slughorn empezó su clase.

Ginny y Dean llegaron al aula de Transformaciones. La profesora McGonagall aún no había llegado, así que Dean esperó junto a su novia.

-Si quieres puedes dejar la mochila en el suelo- le sugirió Ginny- Debe pesar mucho. Hermione me ha prestado alguno de sus libros del año pasado.

-No importa. No pesa nada- le dijo Dean sonriendo. Pronto llegó la profesora McGonagall e hizo pasar a los alumnos a clase -Que te vaya bien. Nos vemos a la hora de comer. ¿Cuál es tu última clase de la mañana?

- Adivinación. ¿Por qué?- quiso saber Ginny.

-Para recogerte a la salida- Ginny asintió y Dean le cogió dulcemente la cara con sus manos y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Se quitó la mochila del hombre y se la dio a su novia- Adiós.

Ginny se despidió con la mano y entró a clase. Vio a Luna sentada en el último pupitre a la izquierda. Se sentó junto a ella.

-Hola Luna.

-Hola Ginny. Te he visto con Dean- Ginny esbozó una sonrisa forzada y murmuró un simple "Sí"- No parecías muy contenta-Luna siguió hablando mientras sacaba los libros de su mochila.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Nada, es lo que me pareció. Se te ve incómoda con él.

-Sólo es que aún no me he acostumbrado. Llevamos muy poco tiempo juntos. Es normal.

-Bueno…-empezó Luna- A él no se le ve mal. Se nota que te quiere.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué yo no lo quiero?

-No es eso- negó Luna- Simplemente es que…

Luna se quedó callada. No estaba segura de que si lo que estaba a punto de decir, iba a molestar a su amiga. Pero prefería ver a Ginny feliz con el chico del que estaba enamorada, a verla con otro al que no quería. Eso era hacerle daño a él y hacerse daño a ella.

-¿Qué?- apremió Ginny. Pero Luna no pudo contestar pues la profesora McGonagall estaba repartiendo un pequeño cuestionario. Ginny sacó su pluma y se dispuso a leer las preguntas, pero Luna la había dejado con la duda y no se podía concentrar. A su lado, Luna tampoco parecía concentrar toda su atención. Jugueteaba con la pluma y fruncía el entrecejo.

¿Sabría ella algo? Se preguntó Ginny. Pero eso no era posible. ¿O sí? Luna sabía que ella había estado enamorada de Harry hacía unos años, porque ella se lo había dicho. Pero después de salir con Michael, pensó que Luna sabía que ya se había olvidado de Harry y que estaba intentando salir adelante. La verdad es que Luna era demasiado intuitiva, no en la forma que Hermione era. Luna no era lógica, Luna era imprevisibilidad. Y quizás esa imprevisibilidad había hecho que Luna se diera cuenta que Ginny no había podido olvidarse de Harry, que aún seguía enamorada de él, aún más que el primer día. Y cada vez más. ¿A quien quería engañar? Había intentado engañar a todos… a Hermione y a Luna. Y sobre todo a ella misma. Pero no lo había conseguido. Con esta triste conclusión, Ginny intentó borrarlo todo de su cabeza e intentar concentrarse en el cuestionario. Miró a Luna de reojo pensando que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

El primer fin de semana del curso se convocaron las pruebas para elegir al equipo de Quidditch de Gyffindor. Harry se levantó temprano y junto a Ron fueron al campo de Quidditch, después del desayuno. Hermione, por su parte, había aprovechado la mañana del sábado para ir a la biblioteca.

La mañana se presentó un tanto fría y corría un suave viento que balanceaba lentamente el pelo de Harry. Un amplio grupo de personas esperaba en el campo, medio nerviosos y medio emocionados. Jugar en el equipo de "El Elegido" sería todo un lujo. Ron ayudó a Harry a sacar el baúl de las pelotas y lo pusieron en el centro del campo. Harry se separó del grupo y se puso al frente. Ron fue a reunirse con Ginny.

-Buenos días-saludó Harry. Todos los estudiantes se callaron y esperaron ansiosos- Vamos a empezar las pruebas. En primer lugar, tenéis que dividiros por posición. Los que quieran jugar de guardianes os colocáis a la derecha- un grupo reducido, entre ellos Ron, avanzó hacia la derecha de Harry- Los golpeadores, a la izquierda. Y los cazadores, en frente.

Ginny se movió junto a un gran grupo de estudiantes y se colocó frente a Harry. Éste la siguió con la mirada. Ginny llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y vestía ropa deportiva. Harry se quedó observando cómo el viento movía su pelo suavemente. De repente, una voz lejana llegó a sus oídos. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad.

-Empecemos con los golpeadores.- dijo Harry alzando la voz. El grupo de los golpeadores se colocaron en fila para la prueba. A continuación, llego el turno de los cazadores. Ginny volaba ágilmente y coló cinco tantos. Finalmente, los guardianes. Ron montó nervioso en su Barredora.

Hacia el medio día, las pruebas terminaron y Harry comunicó los nuevos miembros del equipo. Como golpeadores eligió a Peakes y Cootes; las nuevas cazadoras eran Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley y Demezla Weasley. Ron era el nuevo guardián. Los demás estudiantes no elegidos, se fueron cabizbajos y despotricando contra Harry.

Los nuevos miembros del equipo celebraron su entrada con una pequeña fiesta en la sala común. Dean, quien no había sido elegido, estaba siendo consolado por Ginny. Ambos estaban sentados en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea. Ginny le susurraba palabras de consuelo y Dean le acariciaba el pelo.

Harry fue a coger una botella de cerveza de mantequilla a la mesa de las bebidas. En una esquina, cerca de la mesa, vio a Lavender y a Parvati hablando en voz muy baja y mirando, de vez en cuando, a Ron de reojo. Ron, quien conversaba animadamente con Seamus, no se percató de que estaba siendo el centro de atención de una conversación ajena. Harry bebió un trago de cerveza y se dio cuenta de la tierna escena de Dean y Ginny. Bajó lentamente la botella y los miró con rabia. Una mano se posó en su hombre. Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Neville.

-Hola Neville- dijo Harry. Neville no le contestó. Se limitó a esbozar una tímida sonrisa y señaló al sillón- ¿Qué ocurre con ellos?

-No sé- dijo Neville- Eso deberías decírmelo tú. ¿Por qué los miras con esa cara?

-Por nada. No los estaba mirando- mintió Harry.

-Harry…la gente piensa que yo soy estúpido- dijo Neville.

-Eso no es verdad, Neville. Eres muy valiente y lo has demostrado.

-Gracias- agradeció Neville- Pero te estoy diciendo que hay personas que piensan que yo no me entero de las cosas. Y no es verdad.

Harry estaba empezando a preocuparse. ¿Qué quería decir Neville? Acaso se habría percatado de lo que estaba empezando a sentir por la hermana de Ron. Pero eso no lo sabía nadie. Igual era que Harry no era bueno disimulando. Hermione se lo había dicho varias veces. Tenía que empezar a creerla.

-Yo…yo no…-titubeó Harry.

-No te preocupes. No van a durar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Luna me lo dijo.

-¿Luna? Ella…también lo sabe- se sorprendió Harry- ¿Quién se lo ha dicho?

-Nadie- Harry lo miró extrañado- Luna lo sabe. Estuvo hablando con Ginny.

-¿Y qué le dijo Ginny?

-Pues Ginny lo negó y dijo que estaba enamorada de él- eso a Harry le sintió como una jarra de agua fría- Pero Luna no lo cree.

-¿Y crees que voy a guiarme por lo que Luna cree?- preguntó Harry irónicamente- Si fuera por eso, ahora tendría como mascota un snorkacks de cuerno arrugado, en lugar de a Hedwig.

-Luna a veces tiene toda la razón del mundo- aseguró Neville- Deberías darle una oportunidad. Yo creo que dice la verdad.

- No importa. Mientras Ginny esté con Dean, yo no tengo nada que hacer- se resignó Harry y se alejó de Neville. Pasó al lado del sillón y sin tener la valentía de mirar, se dirigió a las escaleras para ir al dormitorio. Neville se quedó mirándolo. La cara de tristeza de Harry conmovió a Neville y supo que tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a su amigo. Neville se dispuso a ir al dormitorio, pero Ron lo cogió por el brazo.

-¿Dónde está Harry?

-Se ha ido a la cama. Estaba muy cansado.

-Bueno, yo iré después. ¿Vienes a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla?

-No, gracias- se disculpó Neville- Yo también voy a dormir ya. Por cierto, felicidades por haber entrado en el equipo.

-Gracias Neville. ¡Es genial!- Ron se fue a la mesa de las bebidas. Neville se fue al dormitorio. Pasó al lado de Dean y Ginny y se despidió de ellos. Pobre Ron, pensó, ajeno a todo lo que sentía Harry. Aunque quizás fuera lo mejor. ¿Qué diría Ron si supiera que su mejor amigo estaba sufriendo por amor? Y más aún por el amor de su hermana.

Neville entró en el dormitorio y vio a Harry sentado quitándose los zapatos.

-Harry. Voy a ayudarte.

-¿Qué?

- Que voy a ayudarte a conquistar a Ginny.

* * *

><p><em>El próximo capítulo tardará más. Cómo he estado de vacaciones, he tenido más tiempo para escribir, pero ahora que vuelvo a la facultad intentaré sacar el tiempo de donde sea. Gracias de nuevo por seguirme en esta nueva historia. <em>


	3. Planes Secretos

_¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho que haya pasado tanto tiempo, pero no he podido actualizar antes. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo misterioso. _

**3.- PLANES SECRETOS**

-No…espera…Neville- Harry se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Neville- ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?

-Quiero ayudarte- dijo Neville rotundamente- Eres mi amigo y tú me ayudaste mucho el pasado año con el Ejército de Dumbledore. Me ayudaste a salir adelante cuando yo tenía problemas. Y ahora, yo voy a hacer lo mismo.

-Pero yo no tengo problemas con Ginny.

-Sí que los tienes, pero no quieres reconocerlos.

-¿Qué problemas tengo?- preguntó Harry, volviéndose a sentar en la cama para desvestirse. Neville se sentó a su lado.

-Tú la quieres y lo estás pasando mal viéndola con Dean.

-Sí, pero…-Harry no sabía cómo decirle que esa no era la solución. Ginny quería a Dean y estaban muy bien juntos. Y él no era nadie para meterse en medio de esa relación. Miró la cara de Neville que le sonreía. Él estaba tan emocionado con todo esto, pero Harry no podía hacer nada. Harry volvió la vista hacia sus zapatos.

-¿Pero qué?- apremió Neville. Al ver que Harry sólo se limitaba a mirar al suelo, continuó- Harry, no pierdes nada por intentarlo.

-Entonces dañaré a Ginny- dijo Harry con tristeza- Ella me odiará cuando rompa su relación. Y no es eso lo que quiero conseguir.

-No creo que odie a la persona que ama.

Harry se levantó se repente de la cama y empezó a pasear de un lado hacia otro. Echó la cabeza abajo y colocó sus brazos encima.

-¿Qué me dices?- dijo Neville- ¿Vas a intentarlo o vas a dejar pasar el amor?

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió y Ron entró por ella.

-Hola tíos. Creí que estabais dormidos- Ron fue hacia su cama y se echó sobre ella haciendo temblar el colchón- Estoy reventado. Mañana dormiré hasta tarde.

Neville se levantó de la cama de Harry y fue a la suya.

-Sólo estábamos hablando sobre el nuevo equipo de Quidditch- comentó Neville- Va a ser genial. Espero que los machaquéis a todos.

-Sí. No dudes que vamos a hacerlo, Neville- Ron bostezó fuertemente y se irguió para ponerse el pijama.

Harry se metió en la cama y cerró las cortinas. A los pocos minutos, oyó la puerta volverse a abrir y Dean y Seamus entraron al dormitorio. Harry cerró los ojos intentando evadirse del mundo real y perderse en sus sueños, pero la última pregunta que le hizo Neville seguía rebotando en su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó temprano a pesar de ser domingo. Llegó a la Biblioteca la primera (incluso antes que la Señora Pince), por lo que tuvo que esperar unos minutos en la puerta. Sacó su gran libro de Transformaciones buscando algo que le pudiera servir para su redacción. Pasaba varias páginas y las recorría con el dedo. Cada vez que encontraba algo interesante, lo señalaba con su pluma de faisán.

Se sentó en una mesa alejada de la entrada, una vez que la Señora Pince abrió la Biblioteca, y cerca de la ventana. El día era soleado y el sol brillaba en el cielo haciendo que sus rayos se colaran por los cristales e iluminaran levemente la mesa en la que ella estaba sentada. Cogió un largo pergamino y empezó a escribir el título. Con la información sacada del libro, hizo una pequeña entradilla del trabajo a modo de resumen, pero era insuficiente. Recorrió las antiguas estanterías de la sección de Tranformaciones hasta que encontró un polvoriento ejemplar de una guía de "Las Transformaciones a lo largo del Siglo XIX". Volvió a su mesa y continuó su trabajo.

A la hora, comenzaron a llegar más estudiantes. Unos se sentaban en las mesas dejando sus mochilas encima, otros buscaban algún manual de interés. Había un grupo de personas que charlaban por lo bajo, cosa que molestaba a Hermione e irritaba notablemente a la Señora Pince, la cual se escondía tras las estanterías simulando ordenar los libros, pero en realidad espiaba entre los huecos que éstos dejaban. Uno de esos grupos estaba formado por varias chicas de Gryffindor, entre la que se encontraba Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil y Romilda Vane. Las chicas eligieron una mesa que se encontraba tras una estantería cercana a Hermione, pero ésta no podía verlas, sólo las escuchaba. "Sus risitas son insoportables y estúpidas", pensó Hermione. Estaba a punto de ir a pedirles que se comportaran pero de repente escuchó algo que llamó su atención.

-¿Estás hablando en serio, Lavender?- preguntó Romilda.

-Absolutamente- contestó Lavender- Es más os prometo que lo conseguiré. ¿Qué os apostáis?

-No quiero apostar nada para luego perder- aseguró una de las chicas- Estoy segura de que lo conseguirás.

-Yo también- apoyó Parvati- Pero…¿qué vas a hacer con Hermione?

La aludida levantó la cabeza y prestó más atención a la conversación. ¿Por qué hablaban de ella? ¿Qué pretendían hacer esas chicas? ¿Y por qué estaba implicada en ello? Las preguntas asaltaban rápidamente en la mente de Hermione. Dejó la pluma en la mesa y fingió leer un apartado muy interesante sobre las transformaciones humanas.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione en todo esto?- preguntó Lavender extrañada. Eso mismo se preguntaba Hermione.

- Hermione es Hermione- dijo Romilda.

-Con eso no dices mucho, ¿sabes?- inquirió Lavender- Además, no creo que Hermione vaya a ser un grave problema en este asunto.

-Ya…yo no lo creó así- comentó otra chica- Hermione quizás se moleste. Aunque no lo diga, pero está enfadada. Seguramente se lo cuente a Harry.

- No entendéis que no me importa nada lo que piense Hermione de esto- dijo Lavender alzando un poco la voz. La Señora Pince apareció de repente al lado de Hermione. Corriendo y con evidente cara de enfado, les dio un toque de atención a las chicas. Lavender bajó la voz y zanjó el asunto:

-No quiero hablar más del tema. Ya lo veréis.

Hermione dejó el libro sobre la mesa y lo cerró lentamente. Esperó unos minutos, recogió sus cosas y las metió en su mochila. Salió de la Biblioteca y se dirigió a la Sala Común para buscar a Ginny y contarle lo que había oído.

Harry se levantó la mañana del domingo bastante tarde, aunque antes que Ron. Se vistió en silencio para no despertarlo y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar. Debido a la hora que era, había pocos alumnos y unos cuantos profesores. Harry divisó a Neville en la mesa de Gryffindor con Dean y Seamus. Se acercó a ellos. Al verlo lo saludaron alegremente, excepto Dean, quien se limitó a mirarlo fríamente y levantó la mano con poco gana. Harry se sentó al lado de Seamus.

-¿Aún duerme Ron?- pregunto cogiendo la jarra de leche y vertiendo su contenido en el tazón que tenía delante.

-Sí- respondió- Hay dos cosas que se le dan especialmente bien a Ron. Comer y dormir. Habrá que dejar que desarrolle sus habilidades.

Neville y Seamus rieron. Dean esbozó una sonrisa forzada. A Harry no le gustaba nada la actitud de éste último. ¿Qué le había hecho? Se preguntó Harry. Quizás podría ser por no haberlo escogido como cazador en el equipo de Quidditch. No obstante, Seamus tampoco había sido elegido y aún le hablaba. Harry se echó en el plato varias salchichas y comió en silencio, pero seguía estando un tanto confuso por la situación. Al cabo de unos minutos Dean se levantó del asiento.

-Nos vemos luego- dijo- Vamos Seamus- éste se levantó aún sin haber terminado de comer. Cogió varias tostadas y se fue tras Dean. Neville miró a Harry, el cual le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Sabes qué le pasa a Dean? Acaso sabe que lo de…

Neville negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo. Y si lo sabe, no es porque yo se lo haya dicho. Te lo juro, Harry.

-No te preocupes, debe ser otra cosa. Aunque no entiendo que puede ser. Yo no le he hecho nada malo.

-Sí. En mi opinión, deberías estar más enfadado tú con él, que le contigo- Harry lo miró si entender- ¿Has pensado lo que te dije anoche?

Harry suspiró. Dejó los cubiertos en la mesa y tomó un sorbo de zumo.

-No…bueno en realidad sí, pero aún no sé nada. Y ahora con lo de Dean…

-No debes preocuparte por Dean ahora.

-Es su novio y si supiera que estoy tratando de romper su pareja me mataría- aseguró Harry.

-No te digo que rompas su pareja. Haz que Ginny te conozca. Conócela tú a ella. Y verás como el amor hace el resto.

-Te ha vuelto muy romántico de repente- dijo Harry con una sonrisita.

-Bueno, eso me lo dijo Luna- Neville sonrió también y continuó comiendo.

Hermione llegó rápidamente a la Sala Común. Observó a su alrededor. Había varios grupos de estudiantes que trabajan en las mesas, charlaban cerca de la chimenea o jugaban al ajedrez. Al no ver a Ginny, subió al dormitorio de quinto curso. Antes de tocar a la puerta, ésta se abrió y Demelza Robbins salió de la habitación.

-Hola Hermione.

-Hola. ¿Has visto a Ginny?- dijo con tono nervioso.

-Sí. Esta mañana dijo que había quedado con Luna y creo que iban a estudiar juntas. Pero no puedo decirte donde, lo siento.

-No importa. Gracias de todos modos. Adiós.

Se despidió de Demleza y bajó de nuevo a la Sala Común. Se echó sobre un sillón. Dejó su mochila en el suelo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. De repente, una mano se posó en su hombro sobresaltándola. Hermione se levantó de repente y vio a Ginny tras el sillón riéndose.

-¡Merlín!- exclamó Hermione respirando dificultosamente -¡Ginny! Te puedes creer el susto que me has dado.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Ginny sentándose en el sofá y dejando su mochila en el suelo- Pero no ha sido para tanto. Mi intención no era asustarte.

-Lo sé, pero ha sido tan repentino. Pero mejor, pues te estaba buscando- Ginny la miró con curiosidad- Tengo que hablar contigo de algo que me ha pasado esta mañana en la biblioteca.

-Pues dímelo- apremió Ginny.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y negó con la cabeza.

-Aquí hay demasiada gente. Mejor vamos a un aula vacía.

Ginny se levantó y siguió a Hermione hacia la puerta. Justo cuando Hermione estiró el brazo para abrirla, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Cormac McLaggen. Éste miró a Hermione y sonrió.

-Hola Hermione- saludó.

-Hola- dijo ella tímidamente.

-¿Qué tal Ginny?- Ginny le devolvió el saludo con una mueca que simulaba una pequeña sonrisa. Cormac volvió la mirada a Hermione y continuó- Acabo de hablar con el Profesor Slughorn y me ha confesado que está pensado en hacer una fiesta para Navidad, como solía hacer cuando era profesor hace unos años.

Hermione giró la cabeza y miró a Ginny, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Las mentes de ambas chicas compartían un mismo interrogante. ¿Por qué? ¿A que venía todo eso que estaba diciendo? Sin embargo, Ginny creía tener una respuesta.

Cormac siguió con su discurso:

-Desde luego, aún falta mucho para Navidad. Pero…espero que nos veamos antes para…hablar. Supongo que sí. Los dos estamos en el Club Slug, ¿no? Las reuniones serán divertidas. Me lo ha dicho el profesor. Hasta entonces…adiós Hermione.

Cormac entró a la Sala Común. Hermione y Ginny salieron al pasillo un tanto confusas. Hermione se paró en seco tras cerrarse el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-Este chico…no lo entiendo. De veras.

-Bueno, ahora no es tiempo de hablar de eso. Tenías que contarme otra cosa importante. ¿Recuerdas?

-Ah, sí. Será mejor que busquemos un aula donde podamos hablar a solas.

Se pusieron en marcha y al torcer la esquina del pasillo, vieron a Luna.

-Hey Ginny- dijo Luna. Se quitó su mochila del hombro y sacó de ella un libro desgastado de Pociones. Se lo tendió a Ginny- Se me había olvidado devolvértelo.

-Muchas gracias, Luna- agradeció Ginny cogiéndolo.

-¿Dónde ibais?

-Hermione tenía que contarme algo importante. Estamos buscando algún aula.

-Yo he visto al profesor Flitwick salir de un aula en este pasillo, y no ha cerrado la puerta con llave.

Las tres chicas entraron en el aula y se aseguraron de que no había nadie alrededor. Ginny fue a sentarse en una mesa y Luna la acompañó.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí. Ahora habla.

-Bien, allá voy- comenzó Hermione. Estaba nerviosa y se frotaba las manos- Esta mañana he estado en la biblioteca y Lavender y sus amigas han ocupado una mesa detrás de una estantería cerca de donde estaba yo sentada.

Ginny estaba muy atenta y Luna, a pesar de tener ese aire extraño que la caracterizaba, también escuchaba con atención las palabras de Hermione.

-Entonces han empezado a hablar y las he escuchado decir…

-¿Las estabas espiando?- preguntó Luna- Eso no está nada bien.

-Sí, lo sé, pero yo no escuchaba para espiar, es que hablaban en voz muy alta.

-¿Sí? Es extraño que la Señora Pince no las regañara- observó Ginny.

-Sí lo hizo, pero ellas siguieron hablando igual.

-Típico- dijo Ginny.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Hermione.

-Quiero decir que ellas suelen hablar muy alto y no les importa que los demás las escuchen. En mi opinión, creo que eso es exactamente lo que pretenden, que todo el mundo se entere de lo que dicen, sólo por presumir.

- Sí, es verdad que hablan alto- apreció Hermione- Algunas noches no me dejan leer en paz, y ni siquiera dormir.

- Te entiendo. Sus risas tontas se escuchan desde mi dormitorio, que está justo debajo del vuestro- comentó Ginny molesta- Raro es que tú no las oigas, Luna. Continúa Hermione.

- La cuestión es que creo que Lavender está tramando algo. Algo contra mí o es algo en lo que estoy involucrada.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque han dicho algo sobre que lo que Lavender pretende hacer va a molestarme mucho al algo así.

-Igual quiere superar tus calificaciones en Tranformaciones. Aunque creo que sí es así, no lo va a conseguir nunca- aseguró Ginny.

-No, no. Era algo mucho más importante que eso.

-¿Más importante?- se extraño Ginny- ¿Qué va a haber más importante para ti que las notas?

-No lo sé. Pero parecía tan segura y convencida de que me iba a enfadar. No tengo ni idea de qué puede ser. ¿Y vosotras?

Tanto Luna como Ginny negaron con la cabeza. Hermione se sentó en la mesa se enfrente y las miró. De repente Luna habló:

-A ver. Pensemos. ¿Existe algo por lo que te puedas enfadar mucho y que esté relacionado contigo?

- Las notas- repitió Ginny.

-¡Qué no! ¡Qué pesada!

- Y Lavender o alguna otra chica, ¿no dijo algo más?

-Pues…dijo que me iba a molestar mucho, como ya os he dicho y…- Hermione movió los ojos hacia arriba pensativa- ¡Ah! También dijo que seguramente se lo contara a Harry.

- ¿Cómo que a Harry?- dijo Ginny preocupada- ¿Por qué?

-Entonces es algo que sólo le contarías a Harry- reflexionó Luna unos instantes- ¿Y qué sería lo que sólo le contarías a él y no a otra persona?

_Gracias por leer, pero tengo que decirles que el próximo capítulo tardará mucho más. Creo que hasta junio no podré subirlo, intentaré escribir en mis ratos libre cuanto pueda, pero tengo exámenes y miles de trabajos para entregar. _

_¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
